The Perfect Tragedy
by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX
Summary: 21 year old Rose has lived through a tragedy. The bank she works at has recently been robbed, her father's head getting bashed in in the process. That day she will never forget, and the image of a dragon tattoo will always run through her mind. She unknowingly starts falling for one of the men who robbed the bank. Summary sucks but review! My first VA Story.
1. Prologue: The Robbery

Hai! This is my first Vampire Academy story. I had always thought that I wouldn't bring the characters out good so I'd never attempted one. I now have the courage to do it. Hope you enjoy! 10 reviews for the next chapter. This whole story will be told in Rose's point of view.

* * *

**_The Perfect Tragedy_**

_Prologue_

"Get down! Get down or we'll shoot!" Men yelled running into the bank.

I dropped to the floor, behind the bank counter, in panic. Abe, my father, walked out from behind the counter with his hands up.

The intruders had bags over their heads, eyes and noses were cut out in the bags.

One grabbed my father and shoved him to the ground. A shriek escaped my mouth.

"Shut up bitch!" One of the intruders yelled at me, pointing his gun at me.

I looked to the ground. I felt someone grab my upper arm and pull me upward.

It was one of the three intruders. The figure was tall. A male, I figured. He pulled me to the safe.

"Open it" He said. I started towards it, my mind racing. I needed to do this so that no one got hurt.

Suddenly, I forgot it. The password was gone from my head.

"Open it or I'll shoot her!" The tall intruder said, pointing to Mia, who had blood running down her face.

I tried concentrating.

"Rosemarie don't do it. The cops will be here any moment" My father shouted to me.

"Shut up!" An intruder yelled, at my father. He stalked towards Abe, and hit him repeatedly with his gun.

I caught a brief glimpse of a dragon tattoo on the back of his neck.

My father's dark brown hair began to turn red, as the intruder beat him countless times with the gun.

A sob escaped my mouth. My father wasn't moving anymore. Oh god! I hoped that they didn't kill him.

A million thoughts went through my head on how to get rid of the intruders, and call the cops. None seemed to help the keep the many other people in this building safe.

I began to type in the password: Janine Hathaway. My mother's name.

She had been shot when I was three years old. The lock clicked green and the safe opened.

I was shoved aside.

"Hurry up!" One of the intruders screamed.

The other masked interlopers loaded their bags with money and dimonds from the safe.

I quietly inched myself towards my father, whose figure was deadly still. I sat by his side and checked his pulse.

It was there but barely. Jesus lord in heaven please let my father live through this, I prayed.

I was yanked up by my upper arm once more, and pulled through the back door.

"What are you doing!" An intruder yelled at the one pulling my arm.

"Taking a hostage" The intruder holding my arm said. I was pushed into a black van, and blindfolded.

Before my eyes were completely covered I caught another brief glimpse of the dragon tattoo.

The next few minutes were discussed on what to do with me.

One arguing about "wasting me". The van stopped and I was led to an unknown place.

My blindfold was taken off, and I saw what appeared to be a cop about 200 feet ahead of me.

He hadn't spotted me yet, and when I turned to look back at the intruders, they seemed to be fighting.

Now that they were distracted, it was my time to escape. With my full speed, I sprinted towards the cop.

"Hey!" Someone screamed behind me. I kept running.

"Stop her another person yelled. When I was within 100 feet of the cop, he spotted me.

A gunshot fired and I stumbled into the cops arms.

A painstaking realization hit me as I realized that I had been shot in the shoulder.

I could vaguely hear someone talking, or well yelling at me. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, had been shot down.

* * *

REVIEW! :D I had gotten so interested in the story, I kept wanting to know what happen next. Even though I was writing the story myself. Anywho, thanks for reading.


	2. Eleven Months Later

Yay! So I loved my review and am satisfied. 10 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks! R&R!

* * *

The Perfect Tragedy

Chapter One

Thump! Left. Right. Left. Thump! Left. Right. Uppercut. It was my usual routine in the gym.

It's been eleven months since the robbery. Eleven months that my father's been in a coma.

Eleven months, it took for me to get my shit straight. I had taken four self defense classes, and one kick boxing class.

I had vowed to never be defenseless again. The people in that bank had needed me, and I had failed them. Never again.

My watch beeped, signifying the end of my two hour workout. I went into the locker room, and opened up my rented locker.

I grabbed my bag and sprinted home, which was about four blocks from the city gym. When I arrived there was a blue honda in the parking lot.

What the hell? I wasn't expecting any visitors. I pressed my back against the door and slowly opened it.

"Rose!" A girl screamed, tackling me in a bone crushing hug. I'd know this girl anywhere. Lissa.

We'd been friends since kindergarten. I haven't seen her in ten months.

She had needed some healing time away from the city, although she tried to deny it.

She was in the bank that god awful day. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

I had decided that Lissa need to get away, that she needed to clear her mind of all of it.

I sent her to New York and looking at her now, I knew I had made the right choice.

I knew I should have went, but I couldn't bear the thought of my father waking up to someone who wasn't me.

Back in reality, I held on to Lissa like she was the last thing keeping me on this Earth.

"Geez Lissa, I've missed you," I said still holding her. She pulled away and held me from a distance.

"I've missed you so much. I've healed Rose. I hope you have too," Lissa said, her jade green eyes looking into mine.

I nodded, so many images from the day, flashing through my head. It only made me stronger.

I had had to go to arm therapy to get the feeling back into my arm.

It had taken about seven months to get the feeling back into my arm and shoulder, but I did it.

I pulled through.

"We should hang out tonight" I said. Lissa squealed happily and started making plans. I giggled.

She was always one for planning. I looked around the almost empty house.

I was moving into a two bedroom apartment. It might need some decorations.

"Hey Liss, there's an extra room in my new apartment if you'd like to move in," I said.

She had stopped planning to give me a look of absolute happiness.

"Of course!" She shrieked, tackle hugging me to the floor.

I was sent into a fit of giggles. God I missed Lissa.

xxxxxX Time passes xxxxxX

Two hours later I found myself in the laundry mat doing my father's laundry.

I reached into my pocket for three more quarters. I was out. God damn it!

I knew I should have taken the whole jar. I had told myself that it was enough for everything. I silently laughed at myself.

I looked for the nearest person. He was a tall handsome man. I made my way towards him thinking of what to say.

"Umm hey, do you have change for the machine. You see I-," I tried to say before he cut me off with a,"No."

I was confused.

"But you didn't even let me finish" I stated, my anger getting the best of me. He turned toward me giving me a full view of his face.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He had chin length brown hair, and honey brown eyes.

"No, just go away" He said, annoyed apparently by me. His words were laced with a hint of a Russian accent.

"Well alright" I said, a bit hurt. That asshole. Looking around my bag, I found eight quarters.

Well damn.

* * *

Review!


	3. Rose! He's Awake

_Yes I've been missing in action. I have no excuse but laziness to type up what I had written down. But I'll give you viewers a choice. Choice 1: Shorter Chapters = Faster Updates OR Choice 2: Longer Chapters= Slower Updates. Review your choice! Well I hope you enjoy this_ chapter,_ it contains a tribute to the victims and their families of the Connecticut Shooting. Enjoy! Read and Review__!** Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own Richelle Mead's characters.**_

* * *

The Perfect Tragedy

Chapter 2

As I sat waiting for my wash to finish, I looked up at the t.v. The contestants left on the X-Factor were doing a tribute to those who died in the Connecticut shooting. May the victims forever rest in peace, and may their families pull through.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

I closed my eyes and got lost into the music.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone_

_Why, 'lone_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_you are not alone_

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._

_Not alone ohh_

_You are not alone_

_You are not alone_

_Say it again_

_You are not alone_

_You are not alone_

_Not alone, Not alone_

_If you just reach out for me girl_

_In the morning, in the evening_

_Not alone, not alone_

_You and me not alone_

_Oh together together_

_Not not being alone_

_Not not being alone_

Tears came to my eyes as I picked up my fathers shirt. Dots of blood that didn't wash away were scattered on the collar.

It was the same shirt my father had worn when he had gotten his head bashed in. It was his favorite shirt, and now it held a horror fest.

Tears ran fast and hot down my dry tan cheeks. I wept. For my father who's been lost, and to the people who died in that horrific shooting.

Why was the world so cruel.

"Hey look I'm sorry for being a jerk," A disembodied voice said from behind me.

A Russian accent laced the words. I turned, facing the jerk from earlier. Nodding ever so slightly, I turned back around continuing my work.

"Let me make it up to you," The tall Russian man said, still behind me apparently.

Wow let me guess, he wanted to take me out for a good time and then later on get into my pants.

"Sounds fun, but no thank you, not really into the asshole type," I answered, still facing the washer.

After 30 seconds of silence I turned around to see him walking out of the laundry mat.

Good for him, it seems as he can take a hint.

_XxXTime PassXxX_

"Rose! We'll still go out but later. I have great news! Your father is awake!" Lissa squealed. I froze.

He's awake! I jumped for joy, and ran towards my car only to have the door blocked by Lissa.

"Rose wait. You'll see him later okay? Right now we need to go shopping," Lissa said. My smile dropped.

"Why can't I see him now?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Look Rose I know you miss him. Hell everyone misses him, but right now he's being tended to. Tomorrow the Mark and Oksana are hosting a party. We're going. I know you've holed yourself up and haven't talked to anyone. We all know what happened was truly tragic, but you have to get passed that. Get back to being you," She said,her voice wavering.

Sending her away was truly the right thing to do. I should have went away too. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of a mirror.

It was a long elegant mirror, the edges were designed in a very Victorian style. Words adorned the inside of the mirror.  
Words I wrote when I was fifteen. My perfect cursive handwriting swirled around the mirror. It read: "A family is only as strong as its weakest accet. There will always be one thing or one person dead set on putting you down. If the manage to put you down, come back up stronger than ever."

Tears pooled out of my eyes. Looking in the mirror I see a girl, she's tan and her eyes are red and puffy. Looking into her light eyes you can see that she's lost.

Her long brown hair, so dark brown its almost black, cascades down her body in a frizzy mess.

With shocking realization I realize that she's me. A ghost of who I really am.

"When is this party?" I asked. Lissa seemed to think for a second.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 in the afternoon," Lissa answered. I moved out of the mirror and grabbed my car keys.

"Okay, I have something I need to do right now but I'll be back in an hour or so for dress shopping," I told her, heading towards the door.

I headed towards my black Audi, and slid into the seat. The next few minutes were spent with me singing Pocketful of Sunshine, while cruising down the road to the hospital.

I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine I got a love and I know its all mine oh oh woah. Take me away.

I drove through the hospitals main parking entrance and parked in Section A parking space 4.

I made my way towards the hospital, with a queasy feeling in my stomach. As I opened the hospital door, the smell of alcohol and medicine attacked my nose.

I felt a slight breeze from the air vents above me. Heading towards my father's room, the smell of anesthetics overlapped every other smell.

I knew exactly where my fathers room was, seeing as I had been here a million times before. I hate hospitals.

Back at the Academy I had been in the nurses office plenty of times before. The hospital was white everywhere, almost everyone was.

Looking through windows you could see sick patients, some were slung in casts, and some were fast asleep.

As I turned the corner and entered room 314, my father's room, I realized that someone else was in there.

I knocked and he turned. It was the man. The tall handsome Russian man. My father smiled at me.

"Rose meet your husband, Dimitri Belikov," my father said.

* * *

Oh my gosh! What? Review.


	4. Dimitri Belikov

Its been a while huh? No excuses this time just pure laziness. Though I've been updating _This Fame_ with Tatiana Belikova. Its an amazing story! If you haven't read it yet go check it out on my profile. Summary: _Dimitri Belikov: famous musician. Rose Hathaway: his high school sweet heart. When Dimitri's **fame** goes to his head, he makes a fatal mistake, costing him the love of his life. Now he's back in town, determined to get Rose back, but her armor is stronger than ever now that she has more than one heart to protect..._

Some of my stories will be on hiatus, and I will soon be announcing which ones they are. Anywho! Read and review!

_P.s Did this in one go, no proof read or anything! Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes._

* * *

xXx TPT xXx

"_Meet Dimitri Belikov, your soon to be husband," My father said with a smile on his face._

RPOV

My face crinkled in confusion. I mean this tall hottie McHotkins was like an ancient god come rto grace us with his beauty, but marrige? Something on my face must have made my father burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing around kiddo," My father said, whilst still laughing. I let out a huge sigh of relief. He's been in a coma for eleven months and right when he awakes he makes a joke. Thats my father for you.

"Thank goodness. I would never marry this asshole," I said, still angry about the first time we met. Little by little the old me was returning. Dimitri looked fairly hurt.

I could see a little guilt in his eyes. Guilt? Why would he feel guilty. The whole time I was in the room Dimitri hadn't said a word. Maybe it was better that way.

"Вы говорите по-английски? Я имею в виду вы делали ранее (You speak English right? I mean you did earlier)," I said in Russian. Taking Russian was apart of one of my College Courses.

Dimitri looked shocked.

"Of course I do." He seemed to study me. I felt nervous under his gaze, he was just out of this world handsome.

"What are you doing in town?" I asked him, my voice calm.

"My family is hosting a party and I'll be in town for a while," Dimitri said, in a husky voice. My knees felt like then were going to give in.

"Nice to have officially met you Roza," Dimitri said, making my knees go weak. I hated that feeling, especially towards him. Whatever attraction I felt towards Dimitri Belikov, it was sure to disappear.

"This may be a stranger question but do you have a sister by the name of Viktoria?" I asked Dimitri, hoping he'd say yes. Viktoria was a childhood friend. She had came over to my house all of the time.

I could remember the countless times we'd spent together. I never did she Dimitri around though. He nodded, and didn't question why.

"I'm going to be walking to their house when I leave here," Dimitri said, glancing at my father who was fast asleep. A nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry can't have company while he's asleep. Come back later and he'll probably be awake. He will be released tomorrow, after some tests are done to make sure he's in healthy condition," She said.

Dimitri and I nodded at the nurse and walked out of the room.

"You know if you want I can drop you off at your family's house. You'd of course have to point me in the direction," I told him, wanting to know where Viktoria was living these days.

"You really don't have to. I'm fine with walking." Dimitri looked at me as if he were looking through my soul. I shivered.

"Just come with me. I'm taking you. End of the story," I said, my voice bland.

DPOV (Oh m gee what?)

Rose. God she was absolutly beautiful. I regretted being a jerk to her. Its just that after what happened, I didn't deserve her. What happened was truly tragic. I had only went because if I didn't _he_ would seduce my sister. My guilty concipous was eating me up. Shortly I accepted her offer, and we were well on out way to my mother's house. The car ride was very silent, except for my Roza humming to a song I didn't know. The lyrics were mesmorizing.

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_

_So you can feel the way I feel it too_

_And I'll send images back at you_

_So you can see the way I feel it too_

_Maybe I have said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on?_

_Maybe I have said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on?_

I realized with a gasp that she wasn't _my_ Roza. She would be soon.

"Dimika!" Paul yelled, launching himself into my arms like an energetic puppy. I picked him up and spun him around.

"Hey kiddo!" The grass seemed a bit greener today, and the flower bed that mama had been working hard on was sprouting its first flowers. Boy were they beautiful. Iris's my favorite.

"Is Viktoria here?" Rose's distinct voice said from me. I had forgotten that she had existed in those few minutes. I turned around and properly introduced Rose to Paul.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Are you Uncle Dimitri's girlfriend?" Paul asked, lifting up an eyebrow. Rose's cheeks began to heat up, becoming very red. Almost as red as a tomato. It was adorable on her.

"Rose!" Viktoria yelled, tackle hugging Rose. The force knocked them down, Viktoria hugging Rose on the ground. Tears were rolling down both of their eyes and they soon got up, brushing the grass off of themselves.

Rose followed Viktoria out of the house. Just as they were going in Tasha was coming out of the house. I tried to keep the disdain off of my face. Tasha was one hot specimen but she was too desperate, a major turn off.

I didn't miss the curious glance Rose gave to Tasha and the glare Tasha gave Rose. She hated anyone she thought was competition What she didn't seem to realize was that she had already lost the competition when she had had sex with my best friend Ivan. At the time he didn't know we were dating, so of course I'd forgiven him.

"Dimitri baby!" Tasha squealed, making me shrink back in annoyance. She ran to me, her neckline hanging a bit low. I could already feel a headache coming on. Don't get me wrong, Tasha was hot but she was just too much. With her shoulder length black hair, heart shaped face, fair skinned complexion, almond shaped eyes, and icy blue eyes; she was the total package.

Her arms were around me before I got to reply. Trying to fight it would get me nowhere so I wrapped my arms around her waist and patted her back lightly. She looked up at me, and I had to admit that she was a nice height for my 6'4. I was going to guess she was about 5'8.

She looked up at me from the bottom of her thick long lashes, batting her eyelashes and smiling seductivley. She began to reach up, pressing her lips to mine. Shock registered in my body, and I couldn't respond to her kiss. Before i knew it I gave a response. My lips moved in sunc with her's and she tried to deepen the kiss.

I pulled away from her first, shocked at the kiss we had just shared. Looking over her shoulder, I looked into the eyes of Rose. Her mouth was wide open, and her phone, which she probably just dropped, was on the ground. She slowly bent to pick up her phone.

"Sorry Lissa just saw the most revolting thing ever. So tonight? Yeah okay. Bye," Rose said, hanging up the phone. She smiled at me and Tasha.

"Hello, I'm Tasha. Dimitri's girlfriend," Tasha said, stepping forward and holding out her hand for Rose to shake. Rose stepped forward and slowly put her hand in Tasha's, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose Hathaway," Rose replied, her voice warm and kind. She smiled.

"She's not my girlfriend," I finally said, coming back to reality. Tasha glared at me.

"Well your not. Not since you had sex with my best friend and tried to pretend it never happened," I said, trying to keep calm. Rose was grinning, trying to hold back laughter.

"Rose if you're trying to get with my Dimika here, you might as well back off. he's mine," Tasha said, glaring at Rose. She didn't at all look threatening enough. Rose looked shocked, and I didn't understand why Tasha would go at Rose like that knowing she just got rejected.

"Listen here Tasha. I don't care who you think you are, but what Dimitri just said sounded alot like rejection. And by the way, if you're going to wear so little, you might as well wear nothing," Rose said moving towards her car.

My mouth dropped open, and I could hear Viktoria's laughter from inside the house. Viktoria came to stand beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Same old Roza," She said, while chuckling.

Rosemarie Hathaway was one hell of a woman.


	5. VOTE DIMITRI!

VOTE DIMITRI!

ya-sisterhood . blogspot . co . nz/

There a no spaces in that url, fan fiction just hates urls.

I love Will too, but Richelle has promised that if Dimitri wins, she will do a page of a scene from VA in dimitri's point of view! Vote him please, he's barley losing, he was in the lead and now he's down by a few D:

~LLGF


End file.
